


and all you did will be undone

by toniboonch



Series: Blossoms 666 Comic [1]
Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Archie Horror, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Demons, F/F, Horror, Murder, Satan - Freeform, choni, demonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toniboonch/pseuds/toniboonch
Summary: "you are of your father the devil, and your will is to do your father's desires. He was a murderer from the beginning, and has nothing to do with the truth, because there is no truth in him. When he lies, he speaks out of his own character, for he is a liar and the father of lies." - John 8:44___the blossoms 666 comic rewrite
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Series: Blossoms 666 Comic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984195
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	and all you did will be undone

**Author's Note:**

> this is a rewrite of the spectacular "Blossoms 666" comic that was created by Cullen Bunn and illustrated by the fantastic Laura Braga. I have always wanted to rewrite this comic to include Toni so I did just that.
> 
> If you know about this comic then you know that it is dark. This fic is just as dark.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> murder, blood, satanic rituals, mentions of demons, manipulation, self harm, extreme violence, mentions of suicide.
> 
> Please do not read if any of these things may affect you.

Riverdale. 

Normal, small, cute.

Everyone knew everyone and their business.

People born in the town, more than likely died in the town. People rarely moved in or away, creating generations upon generations of Riverdale residents.

The oldest and most well known family was the Blossoms. They had started the town, funding it through their sweet maple syrup that never faulted despite the acres and acres of trees they decimated to do so. Harvesting the sap one by one took too long for the demand.

The sugary maple was addicting. Served all over the country by the millions. It was like it had a hex on everyone who even looked at the pristine red label.

With product, came money, and in turn came power. It seemed silly that maple syrup could do that, as if it wasn’t the only cause of their constant winning streak.

Perhaps it wasn’t.

The power would someday be inherited by Jason and Cheryl Blossom.

Fraternal Twins. Hot as _hell._

It wasn’t just their looks or their money that made them well known, but it was their sibling rivalry.

Their antics were whispered throughout Riverdale High.

The Blossom Twins, while loving each other dearly, always had some sort of a competition going. Sports, grades, clubs. Their whole life they competed against each other.

The pressure would be crippling to any other student, but Jason and Cheryl seemed to thrive off of it, each day growing stronger and stronger.

Rumor had it that the Blossom Twins were competing for the Maple Empire, despite it being a well known statement that both would inherit it. Competing for anything else didn’t make sense.

But the Blossoms often just _didn’t_ make sense. 

“Dear Cheryl, I propose another game,” Jason smiled, turning to his twin. The hallway parted for the siblings as they walked through campus, more leather wearing hooligans than usual. Pity Southside High went up in smoke.

Cheryl rolled her eyes, “What do you have in mind, JJ?”

“Easily manipulation, a little fun before our party tonight. Whoever gets their _item_ to do what they say will surely rule it all.”

“I’m the Queen of manipulation, JJ. I do not see why you keep trying to play _my_ game,” she smiled.

“So I can one day beat you,” he replied. He turned his head a little, “See you later, Sis.”

Cheryl huffed a bit, wondering what her twin was getting at this time. The redhead could get any meek man to do what she wanted. It wasn’t hard. She could manipulate and corrupt like no one else. 

Her brown eyes scanned the hallways, honing in on Reggie Mantle towering over a timid Dilton Doiley. 

Her glossy lips went up in a smile as she headed towards them.

Dilton would be under her spell in no time. 

As she crossed the hallway, suddenly the head of a snake stared back at her, pink hair blocking her from her target. 

“What are you doing?” She rasped out, her fists balling at her side.

Reggie smirked at her, “None of your business, Pinky. Get outta here.”

“Not until you back the _fuck_ off,” the girl responded. A shiver went up Cheryl’s spine at her tone.

“Whatever,” Reggie replied.

Cheryl cleared her throat, three pairs of eyes suddenly on her. “Reginald, I think you should leave Dilton alone.”

The football player nodded, letting go of Dilton’s shirt. “Sorry, Cheryl.”

“I think you should apologize to _him,_ not me. That’s a sure fire way to get you banned from my party,” Cheryl said crossing her arms.

Reggie’s eyes widened, “Uh, sorry Dilton. I mean we’re friends! Friends just being friends, right man?” Dilton nodded furiously. “See! No harm.” He smiled sweetly, giving one final look to the group before taking off. 

“Are you alright, Dilton?” Cheryl asked. The pink haired girl watched her curiously.

“Yeah,” he choked out.

“You know,” she purred sweetly. “Girls love a man who stands up for himself.” She tapped his chest and he blushed at her. “Why don’t you come to my party tonight? I would love to see you there.”

“I don’t know,” Dilton stammered.

“Please,” Cheryl pouted. “For me?”

“Okay,” Dilton smiled, fixing his glasses before leaving the girls with a parting wave.

Cheryl turned to the Serpent, “Oh, you’re still here?”

She scoffed, “Yeah. I wanted to make sure that guy, Dilton, was alright, but wow did he only have eyes for you.”

“Everyone does,” Cheryl smiled.

“I can see why,” the girl said, her eyes not so subtly running over the redhead’s frame.

“I’m sorry, I don’t believe I know your name,” Cheryl responded. 

“Toni Topaz,” the girl replied, sticking out a hand. They shook, both squeezing a bit hard.

“Well, Toni Topaz, I’m having a party tonight if you are interested in coming.”

“Hmm, I don’t know. Northside parties aren’t usually my thing, Blossom.”

Cheryl smiled. She liked that Toni knew who she was.

“Suit yourself, Toni. Although, I would really enjoy your company.” She flicked her hair, turning on her heels to go search for her brother.

Toni watched her leave, an arch in her eyebrow and lick to her lips. 

Perhaps Cheryl wanted an upgrade from the pea brained boys she usually toyed with.

_____

The twins walked through their mansion, Cheryl pestering Jason about who he expected to come to the party for their game.

“As if I would tell you,” he laughed, walking through their kitchen to assess the snacks and drinks they had collected over the course of the week.

“I think we need more dip,” Cheryl commented. “You can never have too much chips and dip.”

“You’re right,” Jason nodded.

“Please, JJ,” Cheryl begged. “Just tell me.”

“Okay, well then you tell me.”

“No!”

“Exactly,” he chuckled.

They walked out of their kitchen, turning a corner. Their familial chapel loomed in the distance, constantly lit by red candles. Cheryl and Jason looked at each other as they walked down the hallway.

“You think they’re down there?” He pondered.

“Oh, don’t be so dense, JJ. Of course they’re down there.”

The older twin chuckled with a biting smile, leading his sister to the side door of their chapel. He opened it, a cold air blasting them both as they looked down at the dark steps. 

“Ladies first,” he gestured.

“Don’t you dare try and push me,” Cheryl grumbled.

“Now why would I do such a thing?” Jason replied.

Cheryl rolled her eyes, before gripping the hand railing as they made their way down the dimly lit steps. An eerie glow from a flickering fire lit the last couple steps as they rounded the corner into a big room. 

Figures in black cloaks stood in a circle, the _pentagram_ drawn within it. Cheryl and Jason watched unfazed as a chalice of deep red liquid was held in the air.

A woman’s voice boomed over the silence, “Hear us, Dark One. Hear us and rejoice just as we hear you and despair. Hear us and accept this offering of _blood._ All that we are… All that we have brought into the world… belongs to you!”

The rest of the group held up their own chalices, also dripping with the thick red liquid and chanted out in unison, “Let our blood nourish you! Let our flesh become your flesh!”

The chalices were spilled over, blood soaking the white pentagram and the Blossom Twins watched with hooded eyes as the blood seeped into the stone, disappearing without a trace. 

Two figures turned to them, holding the golden cups in their hands. 

Cheryl smiled, “Hello Musmsy, hello Daddy.”

“Hello Children,” their father, Clifford Blossom, said as he removed his hood.

Their mother, Penelope, followed suit, her own smile on her lips. “How was school? Anything special happening?”

Jason rolled his eyes, “We live in Riverdale, Mom.”

“Nothing special ever happens here,” Cheryl finished. 

Both of their parents laughed, Penelope reaching out to cup her daughter’s chin lovingly. “Well that may be true, for _now._ But you will change all that.”

Clifford threw an arm around Jason, “Well _one_ of you will anyways. Despite there only being one true _Anti-Christ,_ we are proud of _both_ of you and the darkness you bring.”

“Agreed,” Penelope replied. “Now go upstairs while your father and I clean up. I hear you have a party planned. Anything malicious going on?”

The twins looked at each other with soft smiles.

“Excellent,” Clifford responded with a head nod.

Jason and Cheryl soon returned upstairs. “No pressure, right?” Jason asked.

“None at all,” Cheryl replied. “May the best twin rule all of Hell.”

_____

The Pool Party was in full swing. 

Cheryl pursed her lips, her dark eyes scanning for Dilton Doiley. She knew he would come. People _very_ rarely ignored her requests.

She had a surprise for him.

A _bloody_ fantastic one.

Her eyes went over the party once more, her twin talking to Betty and Veronica. He offered them beverages and Betty shoved it away, her shoulders tense.

The blonde was _zero_ fun. 

Veronica, on the other hand, took it with a pointing finger at her best friend, no doubt scolding her for being a prude like she usually did. Cheryl smirked at them, knowing neither one was Jason’s target.

Archie and Moose wrestled a bit, trying to push each other in the pool while Josie watched them with a roll of her eyes.

Melody and Valerie were poking at their speakers, not that Cheryl nor Jason minded. They had bigger plans for tonight.

Pink hair. 

Crossed arms.

Pouted lip. 

She came. 

Cheryl almost forgot about her true mission, the nerd nowhere to be seen. Perhaps her side project would be better to work on than just sitting around in her enticing red bikini. 

“Toni,” Cheryl greeted warmly. “You made it.”

Toni admired her appearance before looking at the rest of the backyard. “Yeah, nice place. Like really nice.”

“Thank you. It’s been in the family for generations. The pool is new though. Well, newer.”

Toni chuckled, “I didn’t realize it was a pool party.” She looked down at her skirt and boots, her leather jacket wrapped around her like a second skin despite the warm weather.

“If you truly would like to swim, I don’t mind you borrowing one of my suits. Red is typically _my_ color, but I don’t mind sharing,” she leaned in close to the girl. “Especially with _you.”_

Toni shivered ever so slightly at her words, but turned to her with a soft gaze. “I’m good, Cheryl. Maybe next time. My friends are over there, thanks for the invite. I’ll see you around.”

Cheryl clenched her jaw as she watched pink hair run towards the comforts of two boys in leather jackets. “Soon,” she muttered. “I’ll have you soon.”

Dilton arrived shortly after the redhead’s fumble with Toni Topaz, helping to lift her malicious spirits.

Jason still seemed to be looking. Was his target not available? Cheryl laughed at his foolishness before swiftly collecting the meek boy.

“Dilton,” she smiled warmly, rolling her shoulders back to expose more of her chest. “You don’t know how happy I am to see you.”

He swallowed roughly, “Hi, Cheryl.”

“Jason,” Cheryl called. “How about a game of truth or dare?”

Her twin smiled, a wicked gleam in his eye. “Sounds great.”

“Do you like truth or dare, Dilton?” Cheryl asked softly, wrapping a slender arm around his shoulder like a snake. “It’s my _favorite.”_

“It’s good… yeah, very fun.”

“You’re so cute,” Cheryl giggled. She led the boy to a table near their house. Jason had swiftly collected Veronica, Betty, Archie, Moose, Kevin, Josie, Melody and Valerie for the game. 

Cheryl pulled her pink swimsuit covering over her head, hiding her body from the rest of the guests. The pink reminded her of Toni and she glanced through the crowd to hone in on the girl. A beer was loosely in her grips and she was laughing, punching the taller boy of the two in the arm.

The redhead leaned into Dilton more, their hands brushing against one another. His breath picked up and she could nearly hear his heart hammering in his chest.

_Gross._

It was disgusting how easily she could impress a man. One flick of her hair, one shake of her hips, one peak of her breasts, one _tiny_ smile. 

Toni wasn’t so easily impressed. Sure, the pinkette was obviously enticed by her body, but not in the way men were. Not in the way Cheryl wanted her to be. Not in the _easy_ way.

The redhead would have to work harder, but she really did love a challenge.

“Archie,” Jason called. “Where is Jughead?”

“Oh, he’s not coming. Something about rewriting a paper,” the other ginger replied. 

Cheryl smirked as she watched her twin’s jaw slightly clench and his eyes harden for a mere second. “Oh, cool!” Jason said, a smile once again present.

Jughead was clearly his target. And Jason had clearly failed. No wonder he had moved from her side so quickly at school. He was grooming the poor beanie wearing boy. 

Cheryl had tried and failed with him ages ago. He was much too flaky to follow through and Betty was much too nosy whenever Cheryl came around. The blonde clearly didn’t like her and that was fine by Cheryl. She wasn’t much of a Betty Cooper fan either. Too angelic.

“Veronica,” Jason said, getting the attention of the girl. “Truth or dare?”

“I’m feeling honest tonight,” Veronica replied. “Truth.”

“What do you find most attractive in a man?” Cheryl blurted out, despite her brother asking the question. He eyed her roughly, but she smiled. 

“That’s easy,” Veronica smiled, looking Archie up and down. “Confidence.”

Cheryl leaned into Dilton, her breath tickling his ear. “I told you so. Women love a brave man, one confident and willing to stand up for himself.”

Dilton nodded, “Yeah, they do.”

“They do,” Cheryl repeated. “They _really_ do.”

“They really do,” Dilton replied.

“Jason, truth or dare?” Archie asked

“Dare.”

“I dare you to chug your beer,” Archie beamed. 

“Easy,” Jason replied, tilting the liquid into his mouth. “Kevin, truth or dare?”

“Dare,” he replied.

“I dare you to push Ethel into the pool,” Jason said. 

Kevin blinked slowly, a grimace on his face. “I don’t know, Jason. Ethel’s nice and I don’t really think she can swim. I’ve literally never seen her in the water before.”

“You wanted dare,” Cheryl said.

“Yeah, but like, not a mean one,” he mumbled.

“Fine,” Jason replied. “Josie, truth or dare?”

“Truth,” the girl responded. 

“Would you go solo?” He smirked, watching as Melody and Valerie eyed her suspiciously.

Josie swallowed roughly, “Of course not, Pussycats or nothing!”

“Of course,” Cheryl replied before setting her sights on the blonde of the group. “Dear Betty, truth or dare?”

“I am not pushing Ethel into the pool,” she huffed, crossing her arms.

“Truth or dare?” Cheryl urged again.

“Truth.”

“What’s the worst, most incorrigible lie you have ever told a _best_ friend,” Cheryl smiled. 

Veronica eyed the blonde and Betty narrowed her eyes. “I don’t like this game. I don’t want to play anymore.” She stood from her seat, storming away from the group.

Jason chuckled. “Damn, whatever Betty lied about must’ve been _awful,_ but anyways… game’s over.”

The group scattered, feeling uneasy after the strange pressuring game from the Blossom twins.

But Cheryl had her claws so deep into Dilton that he didn’t dare move a muscle.

Jason watched Cheryl and Dilton, panic settling in as he looked over the party. Ethel stood alone, her sweet face praying for anyone to come talk to her. Jason smiled, “Perfect.”

Cheryl led Dilton away from the party, her arms looped through one of his thin ones. “It’s so nice to get some air, don't you think?”

“Y-yeah,” he replied. “Why… Why are we out here? Why are you t-talking to me?”

“I wanted to show you something,” she purred, lacing their fingers together with a comforting squeeze. “You are going to _love_ it.”

They walked through the trees of the forest, flicking candle light soon hitting their eyes as they passed through two final shrubs. Dilton stopped dead in his tracks as Cheryl let go of him.

A white pentagram was lined in the grass with paint. Red candles dripped down onto the Earth. 

And Reggie Mantle was tied to the tree, his face bleeding and his mouth gagged. He pulled against the restraints, his screams muffled by the cloth. Cheryl smiled at him sweetly before turning around to Dilton.

“R-Reggie?” The boy stammered. “Cheryl… what-what’s happening. What have you done?”

“It’s less about what I have done and more about what you are going to do,” she smiled. She picked up a knife from the grass, examining the blade before offering the hilt to Dilton. “You know why you’re here. Stand up for yourself. Get your revenge. Make sure he’ll leave you alone. Go ahead, Dilton… take the knife. Do it for me. Do it for _you.”_

Dilton swallowed, his hand shakily reaching out for it. 

Cheryl smiled. “Take it. I _dare_ you.”

_____

Jason was already awake by the time Cheryl came downstairs. She eyed him suspiciously as she went through the fridge. “You’re up early, JJ. Couldn’t sleep after last night's failure?”

“Whatever do you mean, Sis?” He replied, pouring a cup of coffee for her. She pulled the creamer out, as well as the milk for a bowl of oatmeal. 

“Jughead is a very dumb choice,” Cheryl replied and Jason’s face darkened. 

“Well if you must know, I did well for myself last night.” 

“If you tell me, I won’t tease. It’s not kind to do so,” Cheryl said.

He rolled his eyes. “Won’t you say so first? I’m dying to hear all about how well Dilton kissed.”

Cheryl scoffed. “As if I would _ever.”_

Jason laughed, taking a sip of his own coffee. “It’s so easy to get under your skin.”

“Whatever,” Cheryl snipped. She turned to get the oatmeal out of the cabinet, scooping some into a bowl. “Would you like some, JJ?”

“No,” he responded. 

“Suit yourself,” Cheryl replied, pouring milk into her bowl before setting it in the microwave to cook. She turned back to her coffee, pouring the creamer into it. She stirred it, her eyes looking towards her brother. “The backyard is an utter disaster.”

“Really?” Jason said, his voice laced with sarcasm.

“You’re more hellish than usual this morning.”

“You were right about not sleeping, but not because of failure, but because of _success,”_ he smiled coyly. “Enjoy your Saturday, Sis. We resume on Monday.” He turned, leaving her to wait for her breakfast alone.

Cheryl sipped her coffee, tasting the bitterness. “Did you poison this?”

He smiled at her over his shoulder before continuing his walk to his bedroom. She huffed, pouring the contents of her mug down the sink just in case. He had done it to her before.

She loved her brother, she _really_ did, but he sure could be a _devil_ when he wanted to be. Not _The Devil,_ of course. That was her future title.

_____

_You have 12 new followers!_

Cheryl slid open the notification, her Instagram opening up. The new followers didn’t matter, but she was curious. Social media was a great tool for horrifying things. 

One name rang bells for her and she smiled.

_ToniTopaz is now following you!_

“How wonderful,” Cheryl smiled, clicking open her profile. The pinkette was gorgeous and Cheryl felt her heart quicken at the sight of her smiling in her pictures with her friends. 

She rode a motorbike and had a few tattoos, as well as a delectable belly button piercing. She loved photography and this old hound named Hot Dog. She had two close friends, Fangs and Sweet Pea, and she lived in a cozy trailer with her beloved Grandfather.

Cheryl’s heart clenched, missing her own Nana all of a sudden.

She slammed her phone down, willing the emotions away.

_None_ of that _mattered_. 

Toni was coming around and now that Dilton was finished, she could move on.

Monday couldn’t come fast enough.

______

She sat behind Dilton in first period, watching as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. She smirked, tapping her nails in an irritating pattern. 

“Okay, I’m going to take role,” their teacher said. She slowly listed off names, empty desks scattered around the room. “Reggie Mantle.”

Cheryl’s smile deepened as Dilton shot up from his seat, his hand over his mouth. He rushed out of the room, Betty’s concerned blue eyes following after him.

“Well that was quite a strange start to the week,” their teacher, Ms. Garcia, chuckled. “No, Ethel Muggs either?”

Betty glanced back at Cheryl and the redhead waved at her, her fingers wiggling. The blonde narrowed her eyes, returning her attention to their teacher.

_____

Cheryl got into her locker, watching as Betty walked over to a worse for wear, Dilton Doiley. The redhead clenched her jaw and went to interrupt them when a flash of pink and a pretty smile stopped her dead in her tracks.

“Hey, Cheryl,” Toni said. 

“Toni Topaz, what a pleasant surprise on this dull Monday morning,” she responded, glancing behind to see Dilton catch her stare and turn on his heels. Betty looked right after, but Cheryl kept her eyes focused on Toni instead of the blonde.

“You throw a great party,” she said.

“Thank you,” Cheryl nodded.

“Sorry, I didn’t swim,” she shrugged. “I didn’t see you get in the pool either though.”

“Watching me, were you?” Cheryl smiled.

Toni shook her head, “No!”

“Sure, I believe you,” the redhead purred.

“Hmph, you should,” she retorted.

“And why’s that?”

“I’m honest to a fault,” Toni said.

“Ah, truth,” Cheryl nodded. 

“What?”

“Silly me, we were playing truth or dare at the party. I see you would have picked truth.”

“No, no. When it comes to that, I’m a dare girl.”

“How adventurous,” Cheryl smiled, the bell ringing overhead. “Hope to see you soon. Maybe one day we’ll play truth or dare together.”

“Maybe I could dare you to not just wear that bikini for show,” Toni replied.

“Cute of you to think it was just for show,” Cheryl said, flicking her hair over her shoulder as she walked off to her next period.

Toni was obviously enticed. Maybe she just needed time to think about it. Girls were clearly smarter, not so easily fooled, but Toni, like all of the rest, would soon fall into her grasps. It would be nice to have her soul’s company when Cheryl finally sat in _her_ throne. 

_____

“I’m telling you, JJ, Betty’s up to something. I saw her talking to Dilton. She may be an issue,” Cheryl huffed as their Impala turned a corner.

“Dear, sweet, innocent Betty wouldn’t dare move in on your man, Sis,” Jason chuckled. “Jealousy isn’t cute on you.”

“You’re not funny. Like not even a little,” Cheryl grimaced. “She’s poking around and I am not in favor of it.”

“Well if it gets worse, we’ll handle it,” Jason replied. 

“Fine,” Cheryl said.

“Speaking of issues,” Jason said, noticing the police vehicle parked outside of their home as soon as they pulled through the gates of Thornhill.

“Great,” Cheryl huffed. They exited their car, Cheryl putting on a sickly sweet smile. “Good afternoon, Sheriff Keller.”

“Cheryl, Jason,” he nodded. “It seems like a couple of kids went missing over the weekend. Reggie Mantle and Ethel Muggs. People have said they were at your party on Friday.”

“I saw Ethel at the party, but she left with everyone else,” Jason responded. “I don’t remember ever seeing Reggie.”

Cheryl nodded, “This is all so terrible. I hope they turn up safe and sound.”

“So do I,” the Sheriff replied. “I just thought I would let you two know, knowing how your family values _privacy.”_

“Thank you for your concern, Sheriff Keller,” Cheryl responded, touching his shoulder lightly.

“No problem. And, I pledge my body and my soul… my undying obedience… to the dark divinity… to my infernal master… whichever of you that might be.”

The twins looked at each other before smiling at him. Sheriff Keller nodded, returning to his vehicle. 

“Oh, Sheriff?” Cheryl called out. “You might want to talk to Dilton Doiley. I think he might have had an altercation with Reggie last week.”

“Thanks for the tip, Cheryl. I’ll follow the lead,” he smiled.

_____

“You know, Sis?” Jason said, staring out the study window.

Cheryl looked up from her book, closing it as she stretched out on the couch they had in there with a tired hum. “What, JJ?”

“I was thinking about Betty.”

“Oh, so _now_ you believe me?”

“No,” Jason replied. “I still don’t think she’s a issue. I was just thinking about _her._ How sweet and innocent.” Cheryl sat up a bit, a curious gleam in her eye. “How corruptible. Anyone who could corrupt Betty Cooper would no doubt be the rightful ruler to the infernal kingdom.”

“I would have to agree,” a deep voice boomed out. 

It sounded like Jason, but _not._

He looked like Jason, but _not._

His hair was longer, framing his face in wild red curls.

“Hey,” he smirked. 

“Who are you?” Cheryl asked.

“Mom and Dad didn’t tell you about me? Disappointed, but honestly not surprised,” he chuckled. “I’m Julian. Your _oldest_ brother and the one true heir to Hell.”

_____

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Jason asked, gesturing to the new Blossom.

“We didn’t know how to. He was taken from us right after he was born,” Penelope frowned. “We thought we would never see him again.”

“Regardless of our time apart, we are proud of all three of you and know that one of you will make an excellent Anti-Christ,” Clifford replied, consoling his upset wife.

“You mean to tell me Julian is in the running now?” Cheryl gasped. 

“As the oldest I should just get the crown,” he huffed. “But I’m willing to play a little game. It sounds like fun. I haven’t had fun in so long.”

“Yes, Julian is your brother. It’s his birthright,” Clifford replied, turning to his daughter. 

“Unbelievable,” Cheryl replied with a shake of her head. “I can’t believe I have to beat _both_ of my brothers now.”

Jason looked very displeased by the whole situation while Julian just smirked, brushing some curls out of his face. “If you say so, Cheryl,” he joked.

“I know so,” Cheryl argued back. 

“Look at our beautiful children, Clifford,” Penelope hummed, watching them all argue.

“Julian or not! We are still competing. I don’t care about the extra challenge,” Jason said. “Betty is still fair game.” He turned to his brother. “You have some catching up to do, Julian.”

Jason turned, stomping out of the study with the slam of the door. Cheryl eyed everyone in the room, her phone buzzing in her back pocket.

She reached for it, turning her back to the crowd. A soft smile grew on her lips. 

_Message from ToniTopaz!_

She slid it open, her Instagram DMs coming up seconds later.

**_Hey Cheryl!_ **

**_I was wondering if I could retry that whole pool party thing tonight?_ **

_Tonight?_

Cheryl bit her lip in thought, glancing over to see her parents hugging her triplet brother. The redhead didn’t know if she had time for Toni. As much as she wanted to see the pinkette there were more important matters at hand.

She had to figure out how to corrupt Betty Cooper and fast.

Betty hated her though, there was no way she could get close enough.

Cheryl sighed, her fingers typing on the screen. Maybe Toni could be of use to her grand scheme.

**_You know my address. Make sure you bring a bathing suit this time! xoxo_ **

______

Toni Topaz in a bikini sure was a sight to behold. Her pink locks were tied in a high bun, pieces falling down around her face. Her abdomen was taunt with muscle, her ass cheekily exposed by the black suit. Her breasts were gorgeous, a tan line just exposed by her top.The Serpent tattoo on her left side was on full display, as well as the heart on her left hip bone, and the detailed wolf face on the inside of her right bicep. The redhead could not keep her eyes off of her sparkling belly button ring either.

Cheryl took a deep breath, liking the way Toni’s eyes traced up her body too.

“Thanks for having me over. I know it was late notice and probably weird, but I appreciate it,” Toni said, stepping into the pool with a smile. “It’s heated.”

“You’ll find it to be very pleasant,” Cheryl responded. “And don’t worry about it. I don’t mind the company. May I ask why you chose me instead of your other friends?”

Toni shrugged, the water now up to her hips. “Girl’s night, I guess. Whatever the fuck that means.”

Cheryl chuckled, stepping into the pool as well. “I can’t say I am familiar with the concept either.”

“Really?” Toni asked. 

“Really,” Cheryl responded. “I don’t have many friends. Just my brother, really.”

“Everyone showed up to your party,” Toni said.

“Free alcohol, free food, minimal parental supervision. Our parties rarely get broken up. We’re every teen’s dream.”

Toni nodded, “Makes sense.”

“You actually wanted to see me though… That’s new.”

Cheryl didn’t know why she was being so open with the Serpent. There was something trustworthy about her. Something pure. It didn’t even revolt the redhead or the darkness inside of her. It made her feel content, like she could actually breathe. Plus, she could tell Toni valued honesty and if that’s who Cheryl had to be to get what she wanted, then she would do it.

“Yeah, well… There’s just something about you,” Toni replied. “And I think I like it. You’re cool, Cheryl. I don’t think many people know it.”

“You don’t really know me,” Cheryl responded, stepping deeper into the water.

“I’d like to. I wish I had hung out with you at your party. I was nervous if I’m being honest,” Toni said. Her hands waved back and forth in the water. The blue light illuminating her tanned skin beautifully.

“Nervous?” Cheryl asked. “Because of me?”

Toni laughed. “You, I can handle.” Cheryl looked at her and she let out a breath. “Okay, maybe you a little bit.”

“I thought you were honest to a fault, Toni Topaz.”

“I am,” Toni responded. “Just _nervous._ I have a hard time saying how I feel sometimes.”

Cheryl nodded, “I understand.”

“And if I’m _really_ being honest, my Uncle is visiting. We don’t get along. I hate bugging the boys with it and I just wanted to get away for a bit.”

Cheryl’s ears perked at the real truth and she glanced up at her house. A figure watched them through the window. “Yes, I know what it’s like to have unwanted familial company.”

“This might sound terrible, but I’m almost glad you do. I’m just really thankful you let me over here.”

“It’s no problem, Toni, truly.”

Cheryl stepped a bit closer to the pinkette, looking at the warped image of her red nails under the water. “Do you know Betty Cooper?”

“That blonde girl that hangs out with Jughead, right?” Toni asked. 

“Yes, that is the one.”

“Yeah, she’s nice. A bit of a stick in the mud, but nice,” Toni responded. “Why?”

“She doesn’t like me very much and I’m trying to change that, but she refuses to be in the same room as me for more than five minutes,” Cheryl chuckled. 

“Eh, fuck her,” Toni shrugged. 

“Hm?”

“Fuck her! Who cares? People aren’t going to like you, Cheryl. That’s life.”

“You’re very interesting, Toni Topaz.”

While Toni’s advice was right, it’s not what Cheryl wanted to hear. She would just have to work on it, if the pinkette was close to Jughead, that was better than nothing. She could use that. With Cheryl being close to Veronica, it was only a matter of time before the blonde would be forced to interact.

“I think it’s funny when you call me by my full name,” Toni responded. “Why am I so interesting to you? Because I’m poor or something?”

“Heavens, no,” Cheryl said with a roll of her eyes. “Money is of no interest to me.”

“That’s what rich people say,” Toni smiled.

“You’re just an enigma. You seem uninterested and then suddenly you’re in my pool. It’s _interesting_ to say the least.”

“Well I’m confused on how you want me.”

“Want you?”

“Yeah,” Toni nodded. “I can’t decide if you want a friend, a fuck buddy, a girlfriend, or just want to casually flirt with me from time to time. I’m cool with any of the options, by the way.”

“You think I’m attracted to you?” Cheryl scoffed. 

“It’s kinda obvious,” Toni shrugged, the water now up to her neck, getting her baby hairs wet.

Cheryl waded out more too, the water now to her breasts, framing them beautifully. “Oh, is it now?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty hot, so.”

Cheryl laughed, “That you are.”

“So she admits it!” Toni smiled with a pointed finger.

“You have to think I’m attractive too, don’t you?”

“Well, duh. You’re hot as hell.”

_As Hell._

Cheryl smirked, “Thank you, Toni.”

“No problem,” the pinkette replied. “So what are we gonna do about it? Like me being hot and you being hot… like are we going to be hot together or like separately?”

“Is this your moronic way of asking me out?”

“Well if you’re into that… yeah.”

“Is this your moronic way of asking me if I’m straight?”

Toni laughed, closing the distance between her and the redhead. “Well are you?”

“You really are forward,” Cheryl replied.

“As if you didn’t invite me to your party two seconds after you met me,” Toni hummed. “Let’s not forget, offering to get me in a bikini.”

“Everyone was invited to the _pool_ party, TT.”

“TT… Okay, that’s cool.”

“It just slipped.”

“Sure. I like it though.”

“I cannot decide if I like you or not.”

“Liar.”

Cheryl let out a breathy scoff, almost a chuckle. “Okay, Toni, what is this?”

“Just gals being pals, unless these gals don’t want to be pals.”

“My God, you’re confusing.”

She hoped the spawns of Hell didn’t hear her say the G-word. It burned her tongue. 

“I like toying with you, it’s fun.”

_Toying. So she thinks manipulation is fun. How sexy of her._

“Will you stop with the riddles? I need ‘honest to a fault’ Toni right now.”

“Okay, okay,” the shorter girl laughed. “I honestly think you’re really pretty and would honestly like to kiss you.”

Cheryl’s heart beat wildly in her chest. She knew Toni was flirting with her this whole time, but didn’t think much about it going anywhere. Cheryl flirted constantly. She did it to get what she wanted and _only_ that. She never had to give in.

Toni seemed to want her. 

_Make her wait. You can’t give in so easily. You’re in charge here, not her. No emotions._

“Can I kiss you?” Toni breathed.

“Toni,” Cheryl sighed.

“Cheryl.”

_No, don’t do it. No emotions. No emotions. You’re competing for Hell, you can’t have added weight. You can’t have feelings. You can’t want her. She just has to want you._

“Come here,” Cheryl breathed. The shorter girl was suddenly in front of her, cupping the side of her face with wet hands as she came in for a kiss. Their lips met roughly as they breathed each other in; their mouths moved against each other, opening and closing with loud smacks.

Cheryl wrapped her arms around Toni’s waist, pulling them closer together. The redhead didn’t want to stop. This was so intoxicating.

Better than any win she had over her brother. Better than a plan working. Better than worshiping. Better than acing a test.

Toni Topaz was truly something Cheryl didn’t know she _needed._

They pulled away breathing heavily, Cheryl wanting nothing more than to dive back into her, but she restrained herself. Toni gave a soft smile, one that made her heart flutter, like a petite, gentle, beautiful butterfly.

“You’re so perfect,” Toni said.

Cheryl’s heart melted. 

She glanced back up the house, the figure still watching.

_Julian._

“I’m really not,” Cheryl muttered.

“You are,” Toni urged.

Again, she looked back up at the house. The figure shook its head, turning from the study window.

“I need to go,” Cheryl said, pulling herself out of the pool.

“Cheryl, no, please don’t. I’m sorry… I just… I thought you liked me.”

“I do,” Cheryl replied. “I just… have a bit of an unwanted house guest as well right now and I think he was watching us.”

“What the fuck?” Toni breathed. “Do I need to say something?”

“Trust me, you don’t want to do that. I can handle it,” Cheryl said, wrapping herself in a towel.

“You’re not out, huh?”

_It’s way bigger than that._

“No.”

“Fuck,” Toni breathed. “I’m so sorry, Cher.”

“It’s not your fault. I didn’t think he was still there.”

“Still?”

“I really must be going, TT. I’m truly sorry. I’ll see you at school tomorrow.”

______

“Who’s that?” Julian asked as soon as she entered the house. 

“None of your business, dear brother,” Cheryl responded. 

“I think anyone smacking face with my little sister is my business.”

“Leave her alone. This doesn’t concern her.”

“So you’re gay?”

“Why does it matter if I am?”

Julian smiled, “It doesn't, Cheryl. I’m just trying to get to know you.”

“I’m too tired for this,” she sighed, pushing past the curly haired boy to run up to her room. The sound of a motorbike rumbled outside.

______

“Betty Cooper?” Ms. Garcia asked. “That’s Betty, Ethel, Dilton, and Jason… all absent. I hope there isn’t some bug going around.” The teacher turned to one of the few students sitting in her class, “Cheryl, is everything alright with Jason?”

The redhead smiled sweetly, “He was with me this morning, although I’m sure he has a good reason for missing class.”

“I would hope so,” she replied, turning to the white board to begin her lesson. 

Cheryl clenched her jaw. Jason and Betty were gone… maybe if the redhead had spent less time making out with Toni Topaz…

Maybe Veronica knew what the blonde was up to. Archie would usually be her first choice when coming down to Betty related issues, but lately the redhead didn’t know anything about anything.

Veronica trusted her. They were on the cheer squad together. She was easily swayed.

If Betty was in danger she would tell her best friend.

When the bell rang Cheryl was quick to find the Core Four, minus their beloved Betty, talking quietly.

“So… you’re just worried about Betty?” Veronica quipped, obviously upset by Archie not being fully interested in her.

Love triangles were so messy. 

“Well yeah, you should be too, Ronnie. You’re her best friend. She came to us and we all blew her off,” Archie responded. 

“Alright, alright. I’ll talk to her after school,” Veronica huffed. “If she’s sick, and she gets _me_ sick, I’m holding you accountable Archie Andrews!”

They ignored Betty’s concerns. No doubt her concerns were about Cheryl and her mischievous brother. Veronica was more aggressively nosy than Betty. If the blonde convinced her that the Blossoms were the masterminds to this, then it would be news across the school faster than Cheryl could contain it. That interaction had to be _stopped._

“Veronica,” Cheryl smiled, the three friends turning to look at her. Even Jughead stopped eating for a second. “I was wondering if I could speak with you? Alone, if you don’t mind.”

“Uh, sure, Cheryl,” the raven haired girl replied. 

“Excellent.”

The girls walked through the hallways, preparing to exit out onto the field. “Cheryl!”

“Oh no,” Cheryl whispered. As much as the sound of her voice brought her comfort, she was in the middle of a plan. Toni couldn’t distract her.

“Cheryl, I didn’t know you knew Antoinette,” Veronica hummed.

“Antoinette?” Cheryl asked, watching as the pink haired girl bounded up to them with a wide smile.

“Veronica, I wish you would stop telling people my full name,” she griped. “Totally ruins my street cred.”

“What street cred?” Veronica smirked.

“Whatever,” Toni scoffed, turning to Cheryl. “I just wanted to check on you.”

“That’s sweet, Toni. I’m fine. I just really have to talk to Veronica right now.”

“Oh,” she frowned. “Are you sure you can’t blow her off for me?”

“Rude,” Veronica huffed.

“I’m sure, Toni. This cannot wait.”

Toni’s eyes darkened, “Yeah, okay. I’ll see ya around!”

“Yes, you will,” Cheryl replied back, flashing her a warm smile in hopes to appease the clearly upset pinkette.

Toni returned the smile and quickly moved away from them. Veronica turned to the redhead with all knowing eyes. “Is something going on between you two?”

“Veronica,” Cheryl scolded. “Don’t.”

She studied her face before she gasped. “You kissed didn't you?”

“Don’t be preposterous,” Cheryl said, dragging the girl through the doors and into the outside sunlight. Cheryl blinked at it, but didn’t slow her pace. 

“Just tell me,” Veronica pleaded.

“I have something more important to talk to you about,” Cheryl said. 

“Okay, spit it out then.”

“I know you and Betty are close. I worry that I'm just sticking my nose where it doesn’t belong,” Cheryl said.

“What are you talking about?”

“Well… I just think you’re being played. Archie… Jughead… the whole school, but especially you.”

Veronica laughed, “Played by Betty? Betty Cooper? Sorry, C, but you’re, like, way off base here. Betty doesn’t have a manipulative bone in her body.”

“Take if from the _Queen_ of manipulation… Betty has you dancing on a string.” Veronica looked unimpressed by Cheryl’s lies. “I know what she has been saying about Jason and I. She’s just trying to get attention. And maybe it’s working… I overheard what Archie was saying and how _worried_ he was about her and I just don’t want Betty to use that against you.”

“Why? What do you mean?”

“Isn’t it obvious, Veronica? Betty wants Archie all to herself,” the redhead replied, gripping the girl’s hands gently. “I’d hate to see you miss out on something wonderful just because Betty is using your friendship against you. She’s putting her needs before yours, just as she has always done.”

Veronica’s mouth fell open a bit. “You’re right,” she breathed.

“Maybe instead of checking up on Betty, go visit Archie?” Cheryl replied, turning to leave the confused girl out on the field with her thoughts. 

_____

Cheryl slammed open the front door to her home before walking into the kitchen. Jason stood there eating an apple. “Where in Satan’s name were you today, JJ?” She huffed.

“Busy, unlike you,” he responded. 

“Unlike me?” Cheryl replied. “I was quite busy today! Didn’t you hear of Dilton Doiley’s arrest? My doing. And I am one step closer to corrupting Betty!”

“One step,” he laughed. “I _have_ been.”

“You-You what?” Cheryl stammered.

He turned to her with a wicked grin. “I have been, Sis. Turns out Ethel is a real weak spot for Betty Cooper.”

“Ethel…” Cheryl whispered. “You’ve had her this whole time?”

“Indeed I have,” he replied. “Betty’s researching the Order of Abbadon as we speak.”

“Why would you give her that information?” Cheryl replied, grabbing the bridge of her nose in frustration. 

“Because she’s going to realize her parents are down in our tunnels… Worshipping… Sacrificing… She’s going to know that they belong to _us_ and that she should too.”

Cheryl clenched her jaw, gripping the side of their island. She slammed her fist down into it before looking back up at her brother. “And where is Julian?”

“I haven’t seen him,” Jason shrugged. 

“JJ, I love you, but you are an idiot. What’s stopping Julian from playing the helping hand? What’s stopping him from wanting to use Betty to take us down? You are a fool if you don’t think Julian will point her in the right direction. You gave her information she didn’t need. Julian will exploit that information. _God,_ you are so dumb!”

Jason’s jaw went slack. “No… That’s not…”

“Yes, yes it is, JJ! Julian has probably been training his whole life to take the throne while we were going to school and playing football and cheerleading. While we were having parties! While we were kissing people we had no business in kissing! Julian is the ultimate weapon and you just handed him bullets.”

“Cheryl, you know Betty. We know this town. Corruption comes from within. Friends, family, bad influences. Julian couldn’t convince Betty to do anything.”

“Truce? Can we please just have a truce to take Julian down? To stop Betty?”

“If you want to just give up…”

“Jason, I am being serious right now. You fucked up and I am merely trying to help you repair it. Truce?”

“Fine,” he huffed. “Truce until we get rid of Julian.”

“Agreed,” the redhead said, brushing her hair back into place with her fingers. She smoothed her skirt, before giving her brother one final nod and walking out of the room.

_____

Her bedroom was her only safe space.

Here she didn’t have to be manipulative, or evil, or fake. Here she could just be Cheryl. She could draw, or dance, or try lipstick other than red. Here she could wear sweats and oversized tee shirts. Here she could have her hair up in a bun.

She filled her paper with math equations, easily completing her homework.

Her phone buzzed and she smiled, hoping to see an Instagram notification.

It was a text instead. From Veronica.

**_Veronica [4:05 pm]: You were so right Cheryl! I went to his house and we kissed! I saw Betty’s car leaving when I looked outside. I don't know if she was leaving her house or Archie’s, but she had a certain redhead inside. Why is Jason hanging out with her?_ **

Cheryl clenched her jaw.

**_Cheryl [4:07 pm]: oh good veronica, i’m so glad! also jason’s sick, so it wasn’t him. we just talked._ **

**_Veronica [4:08 pm]: Well this man really looked like him. Is there some Blossom Triplet I don’t know about?_ **

**_Cheryl [4:08 pm]: certainly not._ **

**_Veronica [4:09 pm]: Weird!! Anyways, thanks for the advice._ **

**_Cheryl [4:09 pm]: of course, veronica._ **

She set down her phone, returning to her math homework when it buzzed a second later.

_Message from ToniTopaz!_

**_Okay, maybe this is creepy, but I’m at your front door._ **

Cheryl scrambled from her seat, letting her hair down. She checked herself in the mirror and put on some lip gloss before changing into a crop top and leggings and rushing down the stairs.

Her parents were kind, understanding people, but it was still dangerous for Toni to show up unannounced, especially with her scheming brother walking through the halls. They had called a truce, but Toni wasn’t a part of it.

“TT,” Cheryl breathed, opening the door. “What are you doing here?”

“Uncle,” Toni responded, pulling at her backpack straps. “And I can’t get you out of my head.”

“That’s sweet, but you really just have to stop showing up uninvited.”

“You said it was okay last time,” Toni replied.

“Yes, _last time.”_

“Not this time?” Toni asked.

Cheryl grabbed her arm, pulling her into the house. “Do you need water or food or anything?”

“No,” Toni said. “Where are you parents? I’d like to meet them.”

Cheryl shook her head, “They're in the chapel. Off limits for non-Blossoms.”

“Oh, you guys are really religious? That’s cool.”

“Jason and I are far less so.”

“Sis,” Jason said, almost appearing out of thin air at his name being spoken. “Who’s this?”

“Hey, I’m Toni Topaz,” Toni said, holding out her hand. 

Jason shook it with a smile as Cheryl eyed him warningly. “Nice to meet you. I wasn’t aware Cheryl had friends.”

Cheryl rolled her eyes with a little laugh, “Hilarious, Jason, truly. Now begone. We’re working on homework.”

“Homework,” he responded. “Interesting.”

Cheryl shoved passed her twin, dragging the pinkette with her. 

“Your brother seems nice,” Toni said, following the redhead up their stairs. 

“He is,” Cheryl said. “I love him a lot. We butt heads because he’s stupid, but we love each other. We do.”

“I don’t know why you’re trying to convince me of that,” Toni chuckled.

“I-I’m not…” Cheryl replied.

“Okay.”

Cheryl opened the door to her room and Toni audibly gasped. “Whoa!”

“You like?” Cheryl asked.

“It’s… awesome! A little dark for my liking, but beyond cool. The all red is like a very sexy _demon_ decorated. Maybe a vampire? What’s up with that _giant_ bear and can I hug it?”

Cheryl chuckled at the light hearted girl, “Yes, you may hug him. He was a gift from my brother for our birthday.”

“That’s sweet,” Toni replied, dropping her bag before sitting down on top of it. “He smells like vanilla.”

“Yes,” Cheryl said, sitting on the edge of her bed. Her hands clasped in her lap as she watched the pinkette hug the bear with a content sigh.

“Mmm, I need that,” Toni said, pulling herself away from the bear.

“Needed what?”

“A hug.”

_A hug._ Cheryl couldn’t remember the last time she had a proper hug. Her parents were affectionate, but the closer the Blossom Twins raced to their 18th birthday, the more they pulled away, not wanting to distract their diabolical plans with meaningless affection.

Jason and her hadn’t really hugged since they were children.

“Your Grandfather doesn’t hug you? Your friends? Sweet Pea and Fangs, right?”

“Good to know you stalked my profile,” Toni smiled, sitting next to the redhead on her bed. “And yeah they do. I was just mad earlier and hugs help me feel better.”

“Your Uncle?”

“My Uncle.”

“I’m sorry,” Cheryl replied. She actually was sorry. 

“It’s cool, Cheryl. What happened with the family member who saw us kissing?”

“He was fine. Just curious.”

“In a gross way?” Toni asked with a wrinkle of her nose.

“No, no, nothing like that.”

“That’s good.”

“Indeed.”

Toni laid back on Cheryl’s bed, relaxing into it. “It’s cute to see you without makeup.”

“Oh,” Cheryl said, touching her bare face. “How embarrassing.”

“I literally just said it was cute?” Toni laughed.

“Well thank you,” Cheryl nodded. 

“So are we going to talk about our kiss?”

“What about it?” 

“Did you like it?” Toni asked.

Cheryl rolled her eyes, her tongue poking the inside of her cheek. “You know I did.”

Toni beamed, “I just wanted to hear you say it.” The pinkette sat up, looking at Cheryl with an arched eyebrow.

“What is it now?” Cheryl asked.

“What happens if I want to kiss you again?” Toni asked, her voice smooth. 

A chill went up the redhead’s spine. 

She couldn’t. She was beginning to want Toni back. That wasn’t how manipulation worked.

“Why do you want to kiss me?” Cheryl asked.

“Because I like you.”

“You seriously don’t know anything about me, TT. How can you like what you don’t know?”

“I’m really into mysteries,” Toni chuckled.

Cheryl turned from her, crossing her arms. “You don’t like me. You’re infatuated with me and while extremely flattering, it’s old news. Everyone likes me for my looks, or my money, or my power, get in line, Toni Topaz.”

“No,” Toni said. “I like you because I know who you are. You hide behind all that bullshit, but you’re so interesting underneath it all. People look at you superficially, but I don’t.” Toni gestured to her room. “All this, it isn’t what you want deep down. You’re unhappy.”

Cheryl stiffened at her words. 

How dare Toni assume she wasn’t grateful? How dare she assume that she didn’t want her birthright? How dare she tell her what she felt?

How dare she be right? _Sometimes_ ruling Hell wasn't so appealing. _Sometimes_ being evil wasn’t fun. She was just too good at it to give it up. Winning and praise were the only things that brought her joy. So if she were to be miserable for the rest of her eternal existence just to win the throne and have people worship her, _she would._

“You’re wrong, Toni.”

“Okay,” Toni shrugged. “Are you mad?”

“No,” Cheryl replied.

“Cool… Can we swim again?”

“Sure.”

Jason was watching tv in the front room and he waved them out the door, his eyes looking Toni’s half naked frame up and down. She adjusted her backpack on her shoulder, throwing him a wave back.

Cheryl felt her cheeks burn with anger and she gave him a dirty look that he raised an eyebrow at. 

“You know…” Cheryl said, swimming in the deeper part of the pool. “If you want to just come over to swim, just ask. We don’t even have to talk.”

“I like seeing you too,” Toni replied.

“I still don’t know why.”

“I told you why. I’m honest, Blossom. I think you’re wearing a mask and I want to remove it.”

_Honest._

_The truth._

_Julian… he was lying… gaining Betty’s trust._

Cheryl looked puzzled as she treaded water and Toni watched her from the shallow end.

The redhead felt a tug at her leg and she looked to see the pool cleaner had wrapped around her, “What the-”

She went under. She pulled at the grey cord, struggling against the restraints. Everytime she would loosen it just slightly, it would tighten back up around her. Tangling her in its grasp more.

Almost as if it was _hexed._

Cheryl started panicking. Someone was killing her. Pink hair flooded her vision, cutting at the hoses with a purple handled, stocky, lock knife.

Cheryl gasped for air, sputtering and coughing as Toni pushed her towards the shallow end.

“What the fuck?” Toni breathed, gulping air back into her lungs.Cheryl continued to cough, taking in big breaths of her own. “That thing? Like… I've never seen it do _that._ It was… Trying to drown you.”

“What happened?” Jason asked, rushing over to his sister. He jumped in the pool, not caring about his pants or shoes. He brushed the wet hair from her face, looking at the red marks that lined her skin.

“Your pool thingy tried to kill her,” Toni said, gesturing with her knife.

“That’s not normal,” Jason responded, eyeing the knife that Toni quickly put on the edge of the pool.

“No, it isn’t,” Cheryl gasped.

“Toni,” Jason smiled sweetly. “I think you should leave.”

“But, I-” Toni stammered.

“Thank you for saving my sister, but I will have our family doctor look at her. I appreciate your heroics. Come back soon,” Jason said, pulling his shaking sister into his arms as he carried her into the house, leaving a pouting Toni still in their pool.

_____

“Julian,” Jason growled, looking over his twin. “He can manipulate objects too. How can he do that?”

“I knew he had been training,” Cheryl seethed, looking at the red marks on her perfect skin. “We have to end this.”

“Do you know how much trouble we would be in if our parents found out we murdered our brother?”

“Forget that, for now. We have to stop him from corrupting Betty. That’s our only hope.”

“How do you suggest we do that?”

“I know we’re used to cheating and lying, but maybe… Maybe we have to be honest. Betty won’t listen to us though.”

“Jughead does owe me a favor,” Jason said, grabbing his chin with his pointer finger and thumb.

“I’m not even going to ask why,” Cheryl scoffed.

“I got him an extension on his paper. That’s why he wasn’t at the party,” Jason replied. 

Cheryl whinced, “Oh, backfire.”

“Sadly, yes,” Jason said. “He could tell Betty not to trust Julian. He’s no doubt with Ethel right now.”

“Why is he with your demonic project?”

“Oh, Cheryl, Ethel is in love with Jughead,” Jason chuckled. “Always has been.”

Cheryl smiled, “That’s so cute. I hope her new crazed state doesn’t deter that.”

Jason shrugged, “We’ll see. Let me text her.”

Cheryl changed out of her bathing suit, her fingertips gently tracing over the raw skin. She winced, pulling her red crop top over her head and her leggings up her legs.

_Message from ToniTopaz!_

**_ARE YOU OKAY?!?!?!?_ **

_CherylBombshell:_ **_yes, i’m fine, tt._ **

_ToniTopaz:_ **_Are you sure? What the hell was that?!_ **

_CherylBombshell:_ **_faulty wiring i suppose._ **

_ToniTopaz:_ **_Sounds like bullshit to me!!!_ **

_CherylBombshell: 🙄_

_ToniTopaz:_ **_Okay, sorry :/ I’m just worried!!!!_ **

_CherylBombshell:_ **_i’m fine. honestly. thank you for checking up, but i have to go. the doctor’s here._ **

_____

“They’re heading to the cave,” Jason said. 

Cheryl sighed, “The cave? Jason, why did you show Ethel?”

“I didn’t,” Jason said, crossing his arms.

The siblings walked out into the woods behind their mansion. The trail to the cave was like second nature.

“Ethel, no!”

“Jughead, you have to!”

“I can’t!” The boy shrieked. “Let go!”

“It’s what _they_ want!”

“What now?” Cheryl said, looking to her twin who shrugged despite the coy smile on his face. He was involved, no doubt about it. They picked up their pace, running to the cave opening.

“Ethel,” Jughead squeaked, looking down at her body with the knife poking out of her stomach. Blood leaked onto her blue sweater, staining the material dark. “What did you do?”

Cheryl and Jason looked down at Ethel’s dying body, blinking slowly. 

“Shame,” Cheryl sighed. “You guys could have been cute.”

“C-Cheryl… J-Jason,” Jughead whimpered, turning his attention to them. “I didn’t-”

“We know,” Cheryl replied, glancing at her brother, who frowned. Her eyes fell to the giant statue of Abbadon behind him. It was a monstrous beast with the head of a skull that held six goat horns and wings like an angel. A fallen one. Three pronged tongues stuck out of his mouth, dripping with blood.

_Three Tongues._

_Three Blossoms._

“I think it’s time for me to collect on that favor you _owe_ me,” Jason smiled.

Jughead looked down at Ethel before looking back up at the twins with shining eyes. “Will you make all of this go away?”

“All of it,” Cheryl replied sweetly.

“Okay,” he nodded. “I’ll do it. Whatever you want.”

_____

The Blossom twins watched as Betty left the police station crying, their brother hot on her tail. Cheryl cocked her head to the side, observing pure emotion from the sobbing girl.

Jughead buzzed with anxiety next to them. “How did you know where she was?” He asked. 

“We know a lot of things,” Cheryl replied.

Jughead let out a breathy laugh, “It seems so.”

Julian moved to console the crying girl. “I’m so sorry you had to see your friend like that. Dilton didn’t deserve that… that’s how _they_ operate. That’s how they took everything from me. He didn’t deserve to die in a cell with no hope.”

“Dilton,” Jason pondered, turning to his sister with a congratulatory smile.

Cheryl returned it, only to drop it as her twin turned away from her. Dilton was dead, and by the sound of it, by his own hand. She suddenly didn’t feel like celebrating what she once would’ve. 

“If we’re going to stop them… if you’re going to beat them… you need to play the _same game._ You’ll need to get your hands, your _soul,_ dirty-” Julian explained. Betty looked at him with a nod of her head.

“Jughead, now,” Jason ordered, pushing the boy out from their hiding place. 

“H-Hey, Betty,” Jughead called, quickly getting the girl’s attention. “Can I talk to you for a second?”

“I’ll be back, Julian,” Betty said. “Juggie, is that… _blood?”_

“Long story,” he whimpered. “You’re not going to believe this, but… Julian is The Secret Blossom Triplet. Ethel… She showed me this cave… This _satanic_ cave… The monster… It had three tongues, Betty! THREE TONGUES!”

“Abbadon,” the blonde breathed. “The cult my parents are a part of…”

“He’s using you… To try to get back at his siblings. They didn’t take anything from him, but he’ll take everything from you,” Jughead responded.

“Flawless,” Cheryl commented, watching Julian eye the pair talking with a dark and frustrated expression. 

“Absolutely,” Jason replied. “Perhaps Jughead Jones isn’t useless after all. I wanted him to kill Ethel, but he met a much higher purpose.”

“We may have a truce right now, but I want you to know this win you received today will not last long,” Cheryl responded.

They watched Betty turn from Jughead, marching right up to Julian. Her palms hit his cheek with a satisfying _THWAP!_

Cheryl smiled, watching the blonde collect Jughead and push him into her pink bug car. “You stay the _hell_ away from me, Julian Blossom,” Betty spit, slamming the door of her car before starting the engine and backing out of her parking space.

The oldest Blossom held his face, a scowl over taking him. 

“We better get home,” Jason chuckled.

“Yes,” Cheryl nodded, watching their brother stomp down the street, still holding his inflamed cheek.

_____

School was eerily empty. 

No Betty, no Jughead, no Ethel, no Dilton, no Reggie. 

Cheryl and Jason walked down the hallway together, waving at the Pussycats who passed by on their way to the music room. 

Archie and Veronica were holding hands, the raven haired girl sending a wink in Cheryl’s direction.

Flowers were placed on Reggie’s locker while Dilton’s was written on with blood red paint.

**M U R D E R E R**

Toni stood in front of it with a shake of her head.

Cheryl wanted to go to her, but she continued walking next to her brother. Toni was still in her cards. Betty was still on the table to be corrupted.

They just had to find Julian and dispose of him, _permanently._

He was an issue, it was a simple numbers game. Eliminate the three to the two, as it was always meant to be. Fifty, fifty.

Three tongues were far too many.

Julian was Cheryl’s sole focus.

“Cheryl!” The pinkette yelled, waving her down.

The redhead turned to her, being knocked off balance by a tight hug. Her body stiffened at it and Jason watched with curious eyes.

“Toni,” Cheryl said, the biker girl letting her go.

“Hmm, you kinda smell like vanilla too,” she smiled. “Are you okay? What’d your doctor say?”

“He said I’m fine. Just some skin abrasions.”

“Well that’s good to hear,” Toni smiled. “I mean the cuts suck, but you’re still breathing.”

“I am still breathing,” Cheryl nodded. 

“Sis, I’ll see you later,” Jason said, giving another look to the pinkette.

“Bye, JJ,” Cheryl replied.

“Bye, Jason,” Toni waved.

He gave a final smile, leaving the girls alone. 

“So… Uh, Cher,” Toni said, biting down on her bottom lip. “I was wondering… If you wanted to grab some dinner?”

“Together?”

“Yeah!”

“Like as in… A date?”

“Also, yeah!”

“Hmm,” Cheryl pondered, giving an over dramatic tap to her chin as she thought. Toni watched her with a pleading stare. “Alright, Toni, you’ve _finally_ convinced me.”

“Yes!” The girl said, doing a small fist pump. “Pop’s at seven? Do you want me to pick you up?”

“And get on that bike? No, thank you. I’ll meet you there. See you at seven, TT,” Cheryl said, giving the pinkette a wink before continuing her strut down the hallway. 

_____

“What are your plans with that poor Serpent?” Jason asked as they drove home.

“Nothing,” Cheryl replied.

“No attachments,” Jason scolded. “But I will say, a virgin ruling Hell is a funny thought.”

“So you think I’ll win?”

“So you agree that you’re a virgin?”

“I hate you,” Cheryl huffed.

“Sure you do,” Jason beamed. 

“Any word on Julian?” Cheryl asked, changing the subject. 

“None, so you’ll be safe to go on your date tonight.”

Cheryl’s mouth dropped open, “How did you-”

“Twintuition,” Jason said, tapping his temple with his pointer finger.

_____

A heeled foot swing out of the red Impala, the fluorescent lights shining off of the hood. They lit her skin, making her glow, as she closed the door behind her. Her black dress hugged her frame nicely. It was dressy for Pop’s, but she wanted Toni to give in to her.

Tonight, Cheryl was in charge.

Enough games.

Toni was going to be hers. After all the craziness that happened the past two weeks, Cheryl wanted the throne more than ever.

The redhead realized she was bored. That’s why she wasn’t fully committed to her Satanic role, but with the imminent killing of their triplet and two more bodies under her belt, she was, once again, _invested_ in her birthright.

Even if Toni had to be added to her kill count… So be it.

No way was she losing to Julian, or Jason, for that matter.

She would be _Queen of Hell._

Cheryl had worked too damn hard to give up in the final stretch. She had gotten her pep back.

She entered the diner, her eyes scanning for the pinkette. The girl sat at a booth in the back, a menu hiding everything but her vibrant pink curls that glowed under the light from the sign out of the window.

Cheryl walked down the aisle, making her approach apparent by the clack of her heels. Toni dropped the menu, her mouth falling open with it.

“Holy shit,” she breathed, pulling herself out of the booth.

“Hello, Toni,” Cheryl smiled, putting her hands on her hips to allow the pinkette more of a look.

“You look… Incredible,” she smiled.

“You don’t look too bad yourself,” Cheryl replied, eyeing the push up corset shirt, green skirt, fishnets and combat boots. Her hair was done in curls and braids and her makeup was sultry and smokey.

“Not as good as you,” Toni swallowed. “That dress is wow.”

“Thank you,” Cheryl said. 

“I could stare at you all night.”

“I hope we do a little more than just staring,” Cheryl said, taking a seat in the booth. 

Toni nodded vigorously, “Same… like really same.” The girl took her own seat. “I’m so happy you said yes.”

“Well with all of the tragedy striking our town at the moment, I figured it would be nice to have fun and be with someone who makes me smile.”

“Totally agree,” Toni said. “It really sucks to hear about Dilton… I didn’t think he could hurt anyone. Like how’d he even get Reggie? The guy was like a foot taller than him and all muscle. And the way Dilton went… Just… I don’t like it,” Toni sighed. “And his locker?” She paused. “Sorry, you said you wanted to get away from it.”

“It’s fine, TT. It’s nice to know you have a soul.”

“You do too, Cheryl.”

The comment stung. “That’s sweet of you to say.”

“Yours is one of the better ones I’ve seen,” Toni nodded, pulling her menu up. 

Cheryl tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “You’re beautiful, Toni.”

The slightly shorter girl dropped her menu again, leaning forward. “I want to kiss you so badly.”

Cheryl chuckled, “You will.”

Toni bit into her bottom lip, “Glad to hear it.”

A waiter came soon taking their orders of burgers and fries and, of course, milkshakes. Two strawberry ones.

“You like your burger… Like, raw,” Toni chuckled, wrinkling her nose.

“And you like yours like a hockey puck.”

“At least it’s cooked,” Toni replied.

Cheryl rolled her eyes, “No leather tonight?”

Toni held up the jacket that was sitting on the booth. “Right here. No way I’d ride without it.”

“Too cold?”

Toni nodded, “Well, that, and it’s my birthright.”

Cheryl nearly choked on her own spit. “Your birthright?”

“Yeah, my Grandpa started the Serpents. We’re a family, we protect each other. My father was supposed to take over before he passed.”

“What about your mother?”

“She’s in jail,” Toni sniffed, her eyebrows knitting together.

“I’m sorry,” Cheryl replied. “About both of them.”

“It’s fine,” Toni responded.

“So the rights go to you then? Or your Uncle?”

“Me…” Toni replied quietly.

“You’re not even 18… That seems like a lot of responsibility.”

“It is,” Toni replied. “I almost don’t want it.”

Cheryl blinked slowly. “It’s your birthright.”

“I know,” Toni replied. “I want to go to college! Get out of here! Have a career, with a wife, and a white picket fence, and two and a half kids, and a dog. The whole stupid American dream thing… And I feel selfish for doing so.”

“Why?” Cheryl pondered.

“Because there’s people relying on me. I’m supposed to lead them and protect them… When maybe I just don’t want to.”

“Your Uncle-”

“Is a homophobic drunk,” Toni growled. “He couldn’t do it.”

“I see,” Cheryl nodded. There was so much anger pent up in the small, smiley girl. 

“Do you ever want more?”

“More than?”

“Maple… More than your birthright. Do you think that Maple is just in the cards for you? What else do you like?”

“There is only my birthright. I have been groomed since I was a child to take it over,” Cheryl said, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

“Does it suck?”

Cheryl’s eyebrows narrowed and her lips pursed. “Sometimes.”

“Can’t you just let Jason do it?”

“No… I mean… It’s… I could, but I don’t want to. I want it.”

“So it is a competition,” Toni nodded. “That’s what everyone says at least.”

“They would be correct,” Cheryl nodded.

“No offense, Cher, but that’s kind of fucked up of your parents to only give _one_ child the company when they have _two.”_

“I suppose,” Cheryl nodded. “Maybe it wasn’t their choice. There are traditions.”

“Traditions are just old, dead people's rules. The Serpents have never had a female leader, I’m going to be the first. That’s breaking tradition.”

“Yet, you don’t even want it,” Cheryl replied with a biting smile.

Toni shrugged, “I’m trying to get my Grandpa to hold off until I’ve finished college, but he’s in his mid-60s as it is. Retirement age.”

“I see.”

“What about you? College or right into the workforce?”

“Right into the company,” Cheryl responded. 

“Don’t you want a degree?”

“I suppose,” Cheryl nodded. “I never really thought about it.”

“Rumor has it you have a 4.0,” Toni smiled. 

Cheryl scoffed, “4.4.”

“Even better. Any college would be lucky to have you. Why don’t you go for it? What would you major in?”

Cheryl’s eyes dropped down to the table. This college talk was a distraction, but it was… _Nice._

“Perhaps… Pre-Law… I am quite convincing,” Cheryl replied.

“You so are,” Toni smiled. 

“Or even art. I could easily be a college art professor,” Cheryl hummed.

“I didn’t know you were into art,” Toni smiled. “That’s cool.”

“It’s a hobby,” Cheryl shrugged. “Would you major in photography?”

Toni nodded, “I would. Maybe get a certificate to work in a crime lab. I’m super into CSI shit.” The redhead laughed. “See, Cher? We have _choices._ Free will! We aren’t just our birthrights. There’s nothing wrong with wanting more than a legacy. I’m so thankful for the Serpents and what they have done for my family and I, but I don’t want to struggle like I have my whole life.”

Cheryl nodded, the pinkette’s words soaking into her like blood into a pentagram. 

She was more than a legacy.

She wanted it though. She did. She couldn’t be normal. She wasn’t normal. 

She had killed and she had planned to kill again.

The only rightful place for her were the fiery pits, but G-word, the whole American Dream sounded so inviting.

Cheryl had always wanted a dog. A wife and kids didn’t sound half bad either. A college degree hanging on her wall and the sweet kiss of death when it was her time. 

_No, no, no. This is wrong. This goes against everything that was instilled in you. You are manipulating her, she’s not manipulating you. Change the conversation. Own it. She’s_ **_yours._ **

“There is nothing wrong with legacy, but I do see your predicament. I think you should go to college, Toni,” Cheryl said, leaning forward in her seat, her exposed breasts resting against the table to lift them for the pinkette’s viewing pleasure. “There’s nothing wrong with being selfish.” Toni’s eyes dropped to her chest, just as she wanted, before they flicked up to her face. “Now, how do you see this night ending?”

“How ever you want it to,” Toni smiled.

“Perhaps I have some ideas.”

“I’d love to hear them.”

_____

Toni’s lips against her neck felt like Hell on Earth, setting her on fire, and claiming every cell in her body.

Cheryl wanted Toni to be _hers,_ but in that moment she was Toni’s.

The windows of her Impala fogged up as Cheryl put a bracing hand on the front seat, a moan falling from her smeared red lips. 

The noise spurred Toni on, her hands gripping Cheryl’s thighs greedily, one slipping up her short dress. She squeezed her firm upper thigh the coldness of her metal rings stung, her left hand snaking to squeeze the redhead’s ass.

_Control her. She’s yours. Make her yearn._

“Oh, Toni,” Cheryl choked out, upping the breathlessness of her voice. Toni bit down on her neck in response, making her let out a real whimper.

The pinkette rubbed her outer thigh, causing Cheryl to hiss. Toni pulled back with a confused gaze, the rough skin alarming her. 

Cheryl grabbed her, “It’s nothing.”

“It’s something,” Toni said, pulling up the material. The bright red abrasion from the pool cleaner stared back at her. The pinkette’s eyes grew soft as she looked down at it, her fingertips gently running over the injury. “Do you have more?”

“Over my stomach and back,” Cheryl sighed. “Some I have hidden with makeup.”

Toni frowned, pulling back from her, her eyes blinked rapidly as if something was in them. “I’m really sorry, Cher.”

“Kiss them better,” Cheryl urged.

“As good as that sounds, I don’t know if I want to have sex with you in the back of a car.”

“You don’t want me?” Cheryl asked, a raised eyebrow. 

“Oh, I do, babe, I really do. A car just seems… Beneath you.”

“What if it isn’t?” Cheryl asked.

The pinkette shook her head, leaning forward to kiss the redhead roughly, her tongue gliding between her lips. Cheryl nibbled on her wet muscle slightly, before sucking on it, hoping to entice Toni to continue. 

She pulled back with a wet smack, pecking over her right cheek and jawline before moving down her neck, collarbone, and leaving small pecks on each breast. 

“Fuck, you’re sexy,” Toni hummed.

“Then why aren’t we having sex?”

“I want you in bed, have you to myself all night. I want to fall asleep next to you so I can fuck you in the morning before I make you breakfast.”

“Very sappy of you. I was hoping for horny teenager, not my fiancée on a weekend getaway.”

Toni smirked down at her, “I’m a hopeless romantic, what can I say? Plus, it gives me another reason to see you again.”

“Cute,” Cheryl smiled. “It’s another date.”

“I look forward to it, Legacy,” Toni replied, pecking her lips softly. 

Toni was _hers_ and she didn’t even have to put out this time. Not that she didn’t want to.

Cheryl did. She would give anything to feel Toni’s mouth on her.

But patience was a virtue, even for the heir of the infernal flame.

_____

Toni found her at school the next day, quick to grasp her around the waist in the hug from behind. 

“Good morning to you too,” Cheryl chuckled.

“I had such a great time last night,” Toni whispered in her ear, pecking the space behind it. 

Cheryl was never one for PDA, no one had ever seen her be affectionate like this before, but Toni liked it, so she allowed it.

She was taking this manipulation farther than any of her past ones. Boys were so _easy._ Toni still had the free will she raved about the previous night.

_Free will._

A pleasant concept. Equally as pleasant to the house, wife, kids, and dog.

Cheryl shook her head, willing the thoughts away.

_Kill Julian._

_Corrupt Toni and Betty._

_Beat Jason._

_Rule Hell._

_Simple, easy. Follow the plan. The plan you were born to follow._

“As did I,” Cheryl said. 

Toni pulled back from her, “Was that okay of me to do? I wasn’t thinking… I know you’re not out. I’m so sorry.”

“At this point in my 17 years, I do not care,” Cheryl shrugged, pulling a book from her locker. “I’m a lesbian. Those who need to know shall know and those who don’t will find out through observation.”

Toni smiled proudly at her. “That’s _my_ girl.”

“Oh, I’m yours now?” Cheryl chuckled.

“You’re not an object, Cher,” Toni promised. “You don’t belong to anyone, not even your birthright.”

Cheryl frowned slightly at the comment, glancing at the picture of her and her twin in her locker.

_Not even your birthright._

“Well,” Cheryl said, shutting the door. “Allow me to walk you to class.” She held up her hand, which Toni happily took, swinging their arms childishly as they walked.

Maybe Cheryl enjoyed it. How Toni’s hand fit perfectly in hers. How her warm skin contrasted against her coldness. How her tanned hand complimented her pale one.

Maybe it was nice. 

_____

Veronica put flowers down in front of Reggie’s locker, Cheryl standing behind her with crossed arms. 

Her mind flashed to his wide brown eyes as Dilton plunged the knife into him.

“You didn’t tell me you and Antoinette were dating,” Veronica said. “And to think we were friends.”

“Were?” Cheryl scoffed.

“Yes, were,” Veronica replied. “I thought I knew you. I mean, you always gave off gay vibes to me, but freely dating a woman was something I thought I would never see.” The redhead rolled her eyes, tossing her hair over her shoulder. “Hide your hickey, babe,” Veronica sighed. “God, it’s like you don’t know how to be a teenager.” 

Cheryl’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment, pulling her hair back over her left side. “Toni and I are casual. It’s new.”

“Holding hands is _not_ casual,” Veronica laughed. “She looks all you all gooey too, like she’s under a spell or something.”

Cheryl smiled, “Perhaps she is.”

“Yeah, that’s not casual,” Veronica laughed. “What does big brother say?”

“Jason knows how to mind his business, something you should work on.”

Veronica glared at her. “My _best_ friend starts dating someone new, well dating someone period, and it’s _not_ my business? I’m hurt, truly.”

“Best friend?” Cheryl laughed. “That’s new. Is Betty not returning your frantic calls?”

“After following your wonderful advice, Betty has been a bit of a recluse with Jughead. Perhaps she’s jealous.”

“She most definitely is.”

“Wonderful,” Veronica grinned.

“Agreed,” Cheryl said with a fake smile. 

Veronica was her closest link to Betty and now they were severed by her own hand. The blonde seemed to have attached herself to Jughead, which was newer. 

Toni knew Jughead. They apparently were friends. The pinkette was her only bridge to the blonde, who was now more wary of the Blossoms than ever. It would be a serious challenge.

All the more worthy of the crown.

_Free will. White picket fence._

_No. Stop._

_Birthright. The Throne._

Cheryl took a deep breath, blinking quickly. 

“Are you alright?” Veronica asked. 

“Yes, of course,” Cheryl responded.

_____

“Nothing on Julian?” Jason asked her as they drove home. “Or are you too busy with Toni?”

Cheryl rolled her eyes, looking out her window at the passing, blurry greenery. “I haven’t exactly been hunting for him. How about your Twintuition, dear Brother? Can we upgrade it for our triplet?”

“Smart ass,” Jason mumbled. “I don’t think he’s been in contact with Mom or Dad either. Mom asked about him the other day and I told her that he disappeared after we foiled one of his plans.”

“You told her the truth?” Cheryl gasped.

“You know I have a hard time lying to her, plus, she can’t have bias.”

“She has to have some.”

“If she does, it’s for _us._ She’s known us our whole lives.”

“Which is odd. Like how could you, as a mother, not wonder about your first born or give him up like that? I don’t think I could,” Cheryl said.

“She must have done what the Order wanted her to do.”

“Okay, but why?”

_Free will. Free will. Free will._

Jason huffed, turning a corner. “Who knows? You don’t question what Satan wants.”

“Right, of course,” Cheryl responded. 

_____

Cheryl paced in her bedroom. Why did her parents give her brother up? They all could have been raised together. There was more than enough room. He could have gone to school. He could have played football with Jason. They could have all had an equal opportunity to become the Anti-Christ.

_Why? Why? Why?_

She sat at her vanity, looking at herself in the mirror. It was like she could almost see the horns curling from her head. The voidless black eyes. 

She _almost_ hated the sight. 

Her hand pulled her hair over her shoulders, revealing the dark bruise on her neck. An imprint of Toni’s lips on her neck. She hadn’t even thought to cover it up like she had covered up the pool incident injuries.

Where Julian tried to kill her. Her own brother. Did the familial ties even matter to him? Was it supposed to matter? 

Toni had saved her that day and she didn’t even say thank you.

_Toni._

Sweet Toni.

Toni whom she was manipulating. Like an evil bitch.

Cheryl buried her hands in her hair, yanking on the strands with a frustrated yell passed through her lips. 

Tears pricked in her eyes.

She had free will. She did. She could stop this. Leave Toni. Kill Betty, or even warn her, so that Jason couldn’t corrupt her either. They could start over with some new challenge.

Was that free will?

_Am I more than my birthright? Am I more than a Blossom?_

_Could I be… Cheryl? Just Cheryl?_

Tears dripped down her face as she looked at her reflection again. The demon grinned at her, but she didn’t smile back.

_____

Toni looked at her from across the table. The cafeteria chatter surrounded them. Veronica leaned into Archie next to them. While Betty glared at Cheryl from a few tables over. Jason talked and laughed with the rest of the football players. 

The redhead was drained. She hadn’t slept. Toni watched her with worried eyes.

Cheryl hated that someone worried about her.

“Babe, you okay?” Toni asked.

Cheryl blinked, snapping herself out of her blank stare. “Yes!”

“You sure?” Toni asked.

“Very.”

“I don’t buy it.”

“I’m tired.”

“Is that code for _‘I’m not okay’?”_

“No, it means I didn’t sleep.”

Toni cocked her head to the side, “Because you aren’t okay?”

Cheryl buried her face in her hands. “Sweetie, it just means I was restless.”

“I hated the way that ‘ _sweetie’_ sounded,” Toni chuckled. “Cute pet name, I just want less attitude.”

Cheryl shook her head, a laugh leaving her lips. Her hands flopped back down onto the table and Toni reached across to grab one, her thumb running across Cheryl’s pale knuckles. “Sorry, TT.”

“Don’t apologize,” Toni replied. “I get like that too. It’s normal.”

_Do you see a demon in your mirror too?_

“Yes, I suppose it is.”

“Are we still on for this weekend?” Toni asked with a bite to her lip. 

“Yes,” Cheryl responded breathlessly. “I cannot wait.”

“Neither can I,” Toni responded. “Your parents won’t mind?”

“They’ll be working and I live in a vast mansion with original, thick wood work, making the walls nearly soundproof.”

“Good to know I can make you scream,” Toni laughed.

Cheryl swatted the pinkette’s hand gripping hers before eyeing her glaringly. “Shush.”

_____

Cheryl’s head bounced off the back of her bedroom door when Toni shoved her into it. It stung a little, but nothing the redhead was uncomfortable with, especially not when Toni’s lips began to ravage her neck. 

The previous bruise was sore when she attached her lips to the same area, but once again, Cheryl didn’t mind it. 

Everything Toni did was a blessing.

Lips met lips, breathy hums falling from them as they kissed passionately.

The pinkette had pounced on her the moment Cheryl had shut her door, it made her feel _wanted_. There was such a heat to the pinkette. Such a rush.

She had Toni so under her spell. The girl’s free will slipping away with every kiss. Cheryl could feel it.

She sort of hated it.

Like she didn’t want it to happen.

But it _had_ to happen.

Toni dragged her backwards, towards her bed. They broke away just enough for the pinkette to give her a wicked grin.

Cheryl glanced to her right, her vanity mirror catching her eyes once again.

Her demonic self starred right back at her, Toni clutched around her neck.

“No,” Cheryl mumbled.

The demon smiled, throwing a little wave before turning back to the mirror pinkette. A taloned hand came up to curve around her face, the long red nails cutting into her cheek. 

Mirror Toni just smiled, her eyes filling with tears as the claws cut more of her face, tracing down, red spilling. They pulled across her neck, slicing her throat.

Toni choked, blood splattering up onto Demon Cheryl’s face.

“No!” Cheryl screamed, pushing Toni back from her. She ran forward to the mirror, “STOP!”

The demon smiled, Toni’s blood dripping down from her face. Cheryl reeled back, slamming her fist into the mirror. It cracked, but she just kept punching.

Blood dripped from her hand, glass sticking from it. 

“Cheryl!” Toni said, pulling her back from the mirror. “Stop, baby, stop! You’re bleeding!”

Cheryl eyed the shattered glass with ragged breaths. Her hand throbbed, blood dripping onto her floor. A cracked image of her starred back, but it actually was _her._ No horns, no black eyes, no claws.

“God, Cher,” Toni said, holding her bloody hand in hers. “What was that?”

“I-I,” Cheryl stammered.

“It’s okay, you’re fine,” Toni said, pecking her cheek.

“I’m sorry,” Cheryl blubbered.

“It’s okay,” Toni replied. She looked down at her hand, winching at the glass shards that starred back at her. “Where’s your bathroom? I have to clean this.”

“I can do it… You-you should go,” Cheryl whimpered.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

“Why?”

“Because.”

“Why, Toni? Why won’t you just leave me alone?”

“I like you, Cheryl,” Toni said softly.

“No, no you don’t! This isn’t real! I’m using you…” Cheryl screamed. “This isn’t real!”

“It is to me!” Toni argued.

“Because that’s how I am _designed._ I’m made to entice. Made to be flawless. Made to pull you in until it’s too late. It’s not too late, Toni. Run from me.”

“What if I don’t want to?” Toni asked.

“You should. Get out.”

“Cheryl,” Toni pleaded.

“Get out!” Cheryl yelled, pulling her bloody hand away from Toni’s.

“Let me _help_ you! Please!” Toni said, reaching for her again.

“You can’t help me,” Cheryl said, tears pricking in her eyes. “I’m doomed, Toni. Don’t you see that?”

“I don’t,” Toni responded. “I really don’t. You’re not doomed. You’re a human being. Just let me help you. You’re bleeding! Let me help and then I’ll go… But I won’t stay away.”

“No,” Cheryl cried.

“Cheryl,” Toni said, grabbing the sides of her tear stricken face. “Let me _help_ you, please. I’m begging you. Please.”

Cheryl’s eyes dropped down to the small pool of blood forming around them. It stained Toni’s Vans.

She wanted Toni to leave.

But she wanted her to stay.

“Fine,” Cheryl responded.

Toni smiled brightly at her, grabbing her hand gently. “Keep it elevated.”

The redhead led Toni to her bathroom down the hall and watched from the closed toilet seat as the pinkette rushed around her the space.

She pulled the first aid kit from under the sink, quickly going through it. She grabbed the redhead’s tweezers and her soap dish, dumping the bar of soap out of it.

“You’re going to need to wash your hand. There’s… A lot of blood,” Toni murmured.

Cheryl silently ran her hand under the faucet, her face squinting in pain as she did so.

“Be gentle,” Toni said. “There’s glass.”

Cheryl didn’t respond before turning off the water and sitting back down on the lid of the toilet.

Blood started running from her many cuts, but Toni was there to gently dab it away with some gauze. “You ready?”

Cheryl was silent.

“Cher?” Toni asked.

She nodded, watching as the pinkette sanitized her tweezers with rubbing alcohol and began pulling the shards of mirror out of her.

“How do you know how to do this?” Cheryl winced.

“I’m in a gang, remember? Fights happen sometimes,” Toni shrugged, dropping another piece into the empty soap dish.

Cheryl’s hand was throbbing, but she didn’t dare let out any noise of discomfort. She was a quiet patient, very used to pain.

Toni dug into her and Cheryl clenched her jaw, more blood dripping down. The pinkette wiped it away with a soft smile. “I’m sorry, this one is deep.”

“Just get it done,” Cheryl huffed.

The only sound was little clacks of glass falling into the dish and Cheryl’s heavy breaths. 

“Why’d you punch your mirror?”

“I saw something I didn’t like,” Cheryl grumbled.

“It was just… us.” Cheryl didn’t respond and Toni sighed. “Don’t push me away, please.”

“This isn’t real, Toni.”

“It is… I really like you, Cheryl. I want you. I want you more than I’ve wanted anything. You make me _happy._ I know we’ve only known each other for a bit, but there’s something I can’t get enough of. I’m so drawn to you.”

Cheryl shut her eyes tightly as Toni dug out another large piece.

“I like you too, Toni,” Cheryl admitted. “But this could never work.”

“Why not?”

“Just stop talking,” Cheryl hissed. “I can’t answer your questions. I can’t give you what you’re looking for. A wife… A dog… Kids… And a white picket fence. I can’t do that, Toni. I’ll never be able to do that.”

“Well damn, Cher. I wasn’t asking you to marry me,” the girl laughed, dumping rubbing alcohol onto a cotton swab. She gently dabbed it to Cheryl’s wounds, the redhead gripping the side of the toilet with a heavy breath. “We don’t have to get married.”

“Toni,” Cheryl scolded, her hand stinging.

“What?” She chuckled, gently wrapping the redhead’s injury in gauze.

“Thank you,” Cheryl mumbled. 

“Still want me to leave?” Toni asked, taping her handiwork down.

_Yes._

Cheryl looked down at her hand. “N-No.”

“Good, I’m feeling like you need a cuddle,” Toni smirked, standing up from her crouched position and offering her a hand. 

“This is wrong,” Cheryl weakly argued.

“Then why does it feel so right?” Toni asked.

_____

Cheryl walked down the hallway. Alone. She had been avoiding Toni like the plague despite falling asleep in her arms after their argument.

Cheryl didn’t want to use Toni anymore. She didn’t want her to have the same fate as Dilton or Ethel. Driven mad by Blossom influence and manipulation.

She didn’t want her to have the same fate as Reggie either. Killed because of her.

Or even Julian’s future demise. Killed by her own hand.

She wanted Toni to be safe. She wanted her to be happy and well.

Cheryl hated to admit it, but she cared. She _really_ did.

She could see them… _together._

Maybe even forever.

She no longer wanted to go after Betty. She wanted to take Julian’s life and be done with it, see which Twin would win and move on.

She was done with the games. Done with the competition.

She wanted to enjoy her last few months as a high school student. As a 17 year old. As Cheryl.

Because despite her reluctance to take the throne, it still might be given to her.

And she was _fine_ with that outcome.

“Cheryl,” Jason greeted, meeting her in the hallway.

“JJ,” she replied. 

“How is your hand doing?” He asked.

Cheryl looked down at the fresh bandages. “Fine.”

“Do you think you’d be able to use a knife?” Jason smiled.

“You found him, then?” Cheryl asked.

“I more than found him… I invited him over.”

“Ah, yes, let’s kill our brother within our own home. Mumsy and Daddy will love that.”

“Anything for the throne,” Jason smirked. 

_He would rule Hell expertly. Why are you even competing?_

_It’s your birthright. Your claim. It’s yours too._

Cheryl rubbed her temple with her injured hand.

“We’ll jump that bridge when we get to it,” Jason shrugged. “This is it, Sis! After this, the truce is done.”

“I understand the rules I put in place,” Cheryl grumbled.

Jason smiled at her, “Glad to hear it.”

_____

The Blossoms Twins waited in the living room of their house for Julian’s arrival. Cheryl clenched and unclenched her injured hand, looking down at the bandages with a heavy heart.

She didn’t know what she wanted. 

“That was a dirty trick,” Julian’s voice rang out. He moved like a ghost. “But I have a dirtier one.”

Cheryl and Jason turned, a gasp falling from Cheryl’s lips.

Julian smirked at them, his hands buried in the pockets of his zip up. Toni stood next to him, her eyes blank as she stared ahead.

“Toni,” Cheryl said softly.

“You told Betty who I was. Not cool at all,” Julian sighed. “Everything was working perfectly. Especially my little Toni Trick, but you had to go and mess it up. I should’ve killed you two when I had the chance, but I suppose if you can't beat them… Then join them.”

“Toni trick?” Cheryl stammered. “What did you do to her?”

“I took her normal lust for you and simply amplified it,” he chuckled. “She would do anything I said if it involved you. I guess her free will isn’t so free. It would’ve sealed the deal if you would have had sex, but-” He wrapped his hand around Toni’s cheeks, squeezing roughly some that her lips puckered out. “ She stopped it the first time. Pesky morals. Then, you stopped it and it was _really_ going to happen that time. Shame. Having you both under my control would have secured the win.”

“Let her go,” Cheryl ordered. “This doesn’t concern her.”

“Oh, but it does, dear Cheryl,” Julian smiled. “You listen to her. What she, or well what I told her to say, makes you think. She’s your weak point. It involves her more than you or Jason know.”

“Stop,” Cheryl growled. 

“Julian, let’s talk this out. Let the poor girl go,” Jason said.

“Oh come on, let’s have a human sacrifice. Our first as siblings!” He smiled.

“Don’t touch her!” Cheryl yelled.

“You’re softer than I thought, Cheryl. Everything about your relationship with Toni was a _lie._ I got to her soon after your party. None of it was real. Doesn’t that make you angry? Doesn’t that make you want to kill? Kill Toni, Cheryl.”

“N-No!”

“Julian, what are you trying to do?” Jason asked.

“I am the Anti-Christ! You two are _nothing._ You never stood a chance! I am the first born, the rightful heir. That’s why they took me. The Order molded me in ways they would and could have _never_ molded you. I am allowing you to have a shot. I’m allowing you a chance to rule Hell by my side,” Jason smirked, pushing Toni forward. The girl walked forward, in perfect form, her eyes blank. “Kill her, Cheryl. Kill her and Hell will be _ours.”_

“What makes you think I‘ll give in?” Cheryl asked, trying to hide the fear in her voice.

“Because they _all_ do,” Julian replied. “This is what you need to do. This is your legacy. Kill her.”

_Legacy._

_Birthright._

**_Free will._ **

Cheryl was more than her legacy. She could end this.

She stepped forward cautiously, Julian pushing Toni forward as well. He pulled a knife from his back pocket, flipping it in his hand before handing it to his sister. Cheryl took it in her injured hand. 

“I kill her and then what happens?” Cheryl asked. 

“You become linked to _me._ Just as powerful. You become my hellish entity. Together we could take over the Earth. Burn it to the ground. With you, comes Jason. Join me, my siblings. Help me rule the infernal throne,” Julian responded, pushing Toni forward again.

“I believe you already know my answer,” Cheryl sneered, turning to stab Julian in the stomach. The boy coughed, his eyes bulging. 

“We… We c-could’ve had it all! I… Was… Your brother!” He choked out, his eyes welling with tears. 

“Oh, please,” Jason said, moving behind him. He grabbed a fistful of Julian’s hair, his own knife perched against his throat. “Cheryl’s my sister. I’m her brother. And you… are _nothing.”_ The knife slid across Julian’s throat, the boy gagging. “We don’t like your demands.”

Julian dropped face first to the floor, blood seeping from him. His body flopped as he gasped for air, a choked gurgling sound coming from him as he clawed at his throat. 

Toni dropped behind them, falling unconscious now that Julian was _dead._

“Well we can’t _all_ become the Anti-Christ,” Jason chuckled. “His offer had to be a trick. All three of us ruling made no sense. Right, Sis?”

Cheryl was at Toni’s side, gently holding the girl in her arms. She tucked a lock of pink hair behind her ear. “Right,” she murmured.

“What did he make Toni tell you? What lies did he fill your head with?” Jason asked.

“Nothing that I believed,” Cheryl lied. “I was manipulating her to get to Betty. It wasn’t… real.”

“Well that’s good to hear. We don’t have time for _love,”_ Jason gagged. 

“I don’t love-”

Toni stirred in Cheryl’s lap, her eyes blinking open slowly. She looked at the redhead with a confused gaze, Jason moving to block her view of Julian’s dead body.

“Uh… Where am I?” Toni asked, pulling herself from Cheryl’s grasps harshly.

“You’re at my house,” Cheryl replied softly. Her eyes searched Toni’s. They were different.

Toni looked at her blankly. “Oh… that’s right! Your house party. I didn’t think I drank _that_ much,” the pinkette said, rubbing the side of her head. 

Cheryl frowned, not knowing if it was better this way or not. For Toni it was. Dropping Julian’s control seemed to mean the loss of the memories while she was under it. She got a fresh start. For Cheryl… it _hurt._ No matter if their relationship was fake or not, Cheryl felt happy around the pinkette. They had an undeniable chemistry, whether that was fabricated by Julian or really from Toni herself, Cheryl didn’t care. She longed for her, but she couldn’t have her. A demon didn’t deserve kindness or love when all they caused was destruction. Toni was safer this way. “That’s right, Toni.”

“I’m sorry… for the trouble,” She said, standing up shakily. Cheryl stood up with her, reaching out to touch her before pulling away. She could never touch her again. “Where is everyone? This is so awkward.”

“The party ended. Jason and I were cleaning up and saw you passed out.”

“Sweets and Fangs really left me here? Assholes,” she muttered, crossing her arms. She looked down at her pants. “I thought I was wearing a skirt.”

“Um, no, you were wearing pants,” Cheryl replied. 

“I’m tripping,” Toni chuckled. “Anyways, thanks for watching over me, Cheryl. That was nice of you. I’m really sorry.”

“Allow me to call you a car,” Cheryl smiled. 

“Sure,” Toni replied. “My head is pounding.”

Cheryl waved the girl into the vehicle, closing the door to their mansion with a sigh. She wiped the tears from her eyes before turning to her brother, who watched her curiously. 

Her watery eyes narrowed, a fire reigniting in her brown orbs. “May the best twin win,” she said.

“Glad you see it my way,” Jason smirked, his own eyes matching her intensity.

  
It was going to be _fun_ now.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you Dee for encouraging me on this! sorry i'm an ass who gives unhappy endings :(


End file.
